I'm here for you
by BellesYellowRose
Summary: Rachel and Puck have become friends. But when Rachel becomes seriously ill and the doctors can't figure out why, Puck realizes exactly how important she is to his life.
1. Chapter 1

**I had no intention of starting another story so soon but brain does not seem to want to stop thinking of new plot ideas. The instance one pops in my head, I have to start writing. So here is my brand new Puckleberry. Again like with most of my stories, NO Puck/Quinn or Rachel/Finn**

**Disclaimer:None of these characters are mine. I own nothing.**

* * *

Rachel was headed towards glee rehearsal feeling as though she had just finished running a marathon. Her legs felt weighted down and her eyes did not want to stay open. She was not sure why she was so wiped out. She had not done anything out of the ordinary except in gym they had played volleyball and she had not been able to get her energy back up since.

As she sat down in her seat, she pulled out her sheet music ready to work on today's song when someone plopped down next to her.

"Heiy, Beriryy." Rachel rolled her eyes as Noah Puckerman spoke, his mouth full of a candy bar.

"I'm sorry Noah, I'm afraid that I can not understand you. What with your mouth occupied with a tooth-decaying, no substance, and completely unhealthy food. Which you really should stop eating since you are about to sing."

He grinned at her before opening his mouth all the way and putting the rest of the candy bar in. She rolled her eyes again but could not stop the smile from tugging on her lips. Ever since Mr. Shue had assigned them to work together on a Spanish project a few weeks ago they had reached a friendship of sorts.

While they did not hang out together outside of school or even really acknowledge each other in school, they usually sat together in Glee. They had started talking every night online, she was helping him with some of his homework so he could keep his GPA up for football and he had lent a hand in stopping quite a few slushy attacks from the hockey team.

He quickly swallowed, "So what's up Berry."

Rachel shrugged, "nothing unusual. How was your math quiz?"

He groaned, "It sucked but I think I least got a c."

She smiled, "good for you, Noah." He grunted, uncomfortable with the praise, "Yeah, whatever. Math is still stupid." He heard her let out small chuckle. He turned in surprise expecting a lecture on the importance of mathematics. He looked at her closely, narrowing his eyes slightly. She looked really tired and she seemed paler than usual. "You all-right?"

She nodded, "of course. Why?"

"I don't know you just look out of it."

"I'm tired. I must not have slept well last night."

He shrugged as the rest of the gleeks began falling in. He started talking to Finn and Kurt about Friday's game, while Mercedes and Tina crowded around Rachel.

"Girl, did you hear? Tina and Artie have a date Saturday." Mercedes squealed.

"Mercedes." Tina cried, embarrassed.

Rachel grinned, happy for her friend. She had been waiting for Artie to ask her out for over a month. "Congratulations, Tina. When did he ask you?"

"During lunch." Mercedes answered before Tina had a chance. "It was so cute. He rolled over and he was blushing. He held out a-"

"Mercedes, whose date is this anyway?" Tina interrupted aggravated. "Maybe you could let me tell the story."

Mercedes huffed annoyed, "Fine, I won't say another word."

Rachel tried not to laugh, "Tina, what was he was giving you?"

"A purple flower he made in art class." Mercedes cried out, unable to contain herself. Tina glared as Rachel burst out laughing. Mercedes just shrugged at Tina who rolled her eyes before stomping to her seat.

All-right, Guys!" Mr. Shue yelled, clapping his hands together. "Now I want to work on our choreography. I had Quinn, Santana, and Brittany working out a routine. Since they are the best dancers and are use to making up cheer routines."

The girls stood up, "Ok, now this may look complicated but we will go through it a couple times." Quinn spoke beckoning Finn and Matt over, her captaincy coming out. "Finn, grab my waist; Matt go over to Santana."

She nodded to Mr. Shue who pushed play filling the room with Beyonce's "Irreplaceable. The girls started dancing; the routine was filled with turns and lifts. Rachel could feel more of her energy slipping away just watching them.

"Everyone up and we will position you." Quinn barked. Santana place Rachel up front and center, since she would be singing the lead with Mercedes. "Hmm, who would be the best male for you…?" Santana pondered, then a sly grin light up her face. "Puck" She called out, "you're dancing with man hands."

Rachel rolled her eyes at Santana, as Puck walked over. He stepped behind her, his hands resting lightly on her waist. As the music started, Rachel pushed through her exhaustion focusing on the steps.

Puck watched Rachel closely; although she was keeping up with the others he could tell her energy was down. Her eyes had dark circles underneath them and she seemed to be out of breath. After they had gone through the routine twice, Rachel collapsed into her seat. She felt like she could not move, her hands were trembling and she was having troubling focusing.

"That was good but I think we should go through it one last time." Santana ordered.

Rachel groaned inwardly but stood up with the others. "Are sure you're ok?" Puck whispered in her ear. She nodded but before she could take a step, the room swayed causing her to stumble. Puck grabbed her arm steadying her. "That's it." He mumbled, guiding her back to the chair.

"Sorry, but Rachel's done for the day." He told them sitting her down.

"What's wrong, Rach?" Mercedes called walking over to her.

She smiled weakly but before she could answer Quinn snorted, "I'm sure she's fine. Just having one of her diva moments. Now can we please go through the routine again."

Puck glared at the cheerio, but before he could tell her exactly what she could do with her routine, Rachel stood up. "Of course Quinn. I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Puck barked, grabbing her arm before she could take a step. "You can barely stand up let alone dance. Now sit back down."

"Oh, please. She can't handle a little dancing, then why is she-"

"All-right." Mr. Shue quickly interrupted before Quinn could continue, "I think Puck is right. Lets call it a day and we can start fresh tomorrow." Everyone nodded except Santana and Quinn who just rolled their eyes before walking out.

Rachel smiled softly, "thank you Noah."

He shrugged, "No problem. Get your stuff I'll take you home."

She blinked in surprise, "Thanks but that's not necessary. My father is going to pick me up."

"No need. I drive right by your house anyway. Besides you look like you're about to collapase." He answered bending over to pick up her backpack.

She smiled and stood up following him out to the truck. As he threw her bag into the back he noticed that her foot kept slipping as she tried to step up into the seat. He frowned walking over. She blushed but he just picked her up around the waist, putting her into the seat.

They were quiet as he drove her home, he glanced over because Rachel Berry had never been quiet in all his years of knowing her. She was laying her head against the window, her eyes kept fluttering as though she was fighting to keep them open.

Once he arrived at her house, he noticed that she was sound asleep. He hopped down and walked over scooping her up bridal style. She didn't even stir as he carried up the stairs. Only when he laid her down in the bed did she wake up slightly. "Thank you, Noah. Despite your outward appearance, you're quite chivalrous." She muttered sleepily.

He grinned, "Whatever, Berry. It was just a perfect excuse to cop a feel." But she was already back asleep and didn't even hear him. He shook his head, pulling the covers up over her. He left a note saying he would talk to her later tonight and to call him if she needed anything. He wasn't sure why he felt the need to leave the note but decided he only cared because she was a friend now.

"Whatever," He muttered, letting himself out. Deciding not to dwell on how right it felt to carry Rachel in his arms or the sense of fear he felt when she stumbled during rehearsal. "I'm sure she's just coming down with the flu." He muttered backing out of the drive.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! Thanks!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Guys. Thanks for all the review and alerts!! You all rock!! Hope you enjoy chapter 2**.

* * *

Rachel rolled over groaning, her phone ringing obnoxiously in her ear. She fumbled around before grabbing it, "Hello," She mumbled groggily.

"Do you think a fedora would look weird on me?" Kurt asked skipping over the pleasantries.

Rachel slowly sat up looking at her clock. It was around five, she groaned it was her night to get dinner on and she hadn't even started. Her fathers would be home in twenty minutes.

"Rach… Rachel, are you there?"

"Uh, what? Oh, I'm sorry Kurt. Yes, I think a fedora would look quite odd on you actually."

"Good. Then I will get two."

Rachel let out slight chuckle, "Why ask, if you're only going to do the exact opposite?"

"Honey, have you seen your clothes? The day I follow fashion advice from you is the day you give up Broadway to be a cheerleader for the NFL." Kurt answered dramatically. "You sound funny. Still feeling bad?"

She sighed, rubbing her head wishing for her headache to go away, "A little, better than this afternoon though."

"Hmmm. Do you think you'll be at school tomorrow?"

"Of course," she replied sharply. Appalled by the idea of missing school simply because she was a little worn out. "I'm sure that I just need a good night's sleep and I will be fine." She glanced down at the clock again. "Sorry Kurt, I have to go. See you tomorrow."

"Night, Darlin."

Rachel quickly throws on a pair of sweats and old T-Shirt and headed downstairs. She really wasn't all that hungry but she knew her fathers would be. So she threw some rolls in the oven and quickly heated up the chicken casserole. She was just getting the salad together when she heard the door open. She smiled as her father Jonathan walked in, "Hi, Papa. How was your day?"

He smiled, kissing her on the forehead, "Good baby, I believe the company is going to go with my design." Her dad was in advertising and had been working on design for weeks for one of the biggest shoe companies in Ohio.

Rachel grinned, "Congratulations."

"Thanks. What's for dinner?"

"Chicken casserole with rolls and a salad."

"Sounds good." Her father paused, staring at her for a few minutes, "Are you all-right, Rach. You look like you don't feel well."

Rachel frowned, "Why does everyone keep saying that? I'm just tired and I have a slight headache."

Her father shrugged, "If you say so. I'm going to change clothes. Your dad is going be home late. He had an unexpected delivery, so we can eat without him." She nodded; her father David was a labor and delivery Doctor at Lima Hospital and she was use to saving food for him.

As they sat down, Rachel just picked at her food. Not really feeling like eating anything despite that all she had for lunch was two apples and water.

"What's wrong, baby? Don't like your food?" Jonathan asked curiously, Rachel usually had a ferocious appetite. She had usually would be on seconds by the time he had finished his first helping.

"No, the food is fine. I'm just not feeling very hungry; my stomach is a little upset. Actually Papa, I think I will just go start my homework."

He frowned but nodded. She bent and kissed him on cheek before hurrying up the stairs. Her head was pounding; she desperately wanted to finish up her work and then go to bed for the night. As soon as she logged into her computer, an IM popped up,

**PStud59: "Hey, Berry. Figured you still be passed out."**

Rachel smiled as she typed back a response to Puck,

_**BroadwayLVR2: "Sadly, no. I had to get up to make dinner and now I'm starting my homework. How is your history paper going?"**_

**PStud59: "I don't know. It's not due till next Thursday."**

Rachel rolled her eyes at Puck's ability to procrastinate, if it was an Olympic category he would win the gold, hands down.

_**BroadwayLvr2: "Do yourself a favor and call me."**_

Less than a minute later her phone rang, "What, Berry?"

"Um, Noah, I know Math is not your strong subject but when did Mr. Allen assign this project?"

"I don't know. A few weeks ago, why?"

She sighed, "He assigned it two weeks ago and told you it was due in two weeks. Now think really hard…If it was due in two weeks and it's been two weeks since, then the paper must be due…" She trailed off as Puck suddenly yelled triumphal "tomorrow, Ha! OH, CRAP!"

She laughed, "Exactly. How much have of the paper do you have finished?"

"Um…None."

"Noah!"

"Oh, well. Its not like its the first time I didn't turn a paper in."

"Fine, but when your GPA plummets and the only college you can get into is clown school, don't come crying to me!"

She heard his low rumbling over the phone, "Whatever, Berry." She huffed in annoyance about to give him a lecture about his lack of focus when she was suddenly overcome with a coughing spell.

She put the phone down so not hack into his ear but Puck could still hear her. Her cough was croupy and her breath raspy. He raised his eyebrow as he looked down at his watch. It took her a full minute before she was able to come back to the phone. "Damn, Rach…Are you su-"

"Don't ask me if I'm ok, Noah." She answered sharply. "I'm sick of being asked. I'm fine. Now good-night, because unlike you I care about my future."

He rolled his eyes, "Good-night, Berry"

Rachel sighed as she hung up, focusing all of her last energy onto her homework. She could usually wrap up all assignments within a couple hours but tonight with her head pounding, her limbs feeling as though weights had been tied onto her. She just couldn't seem to stay focused, all the words seemed to swim before her eyes. She finally gave up, throwing her pencil down. "Augh…I'll finish this tomorrow." She climbed into bed, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

The next day Puck pulled into Rachel's driveway. He honked twice, seeing her surprise face as she looked at the front window. She opened the door and hurried down towards his truck. "Noah, what on earth are you doing here?"

He raised his eyebrow, "You know for a straight A student, you're really stupid when it comes to the obvious. I'm. Here. To. Take. You. To. School." He told her speaking very slowly, emphasis on each word.

She smiled slowly, a slight blush giving her pale cheeks some color. "Well its not like this is a regular occurrence."

He rolled his eyes, "whatever, you coming or not?" She nodded.

As they headed in, he left her at her locker. Rachel felt bad she had not been able to finish any of her homework, she hoped her spotless record would help smooth things over with her teachers. "Good Morning, Diva." Kurt called, walking over.

She smiled, "Morning, Kurt." She grinned as he twirled showing off his fedora. "I have to admit, it looks better than I thought it would."

"I know, I'm fabulous….You on the other hand look like death."

"Gee, thanks Kurt. Every girl likes to hear that first thing in the morning." She replied sarcastically, slamming her locker shut.

"My mother told me never to lie. Now come on, we are going to be late for Biology." As he strolled on ahead of her, Rachel took a deep breath before walking up to her teacher to explain that she had not been feeling well and had been unable to finish the assignment. Her teacher looked surprise but nodded, telling her to hand it in tomorrow.

As she sat down next to Kurt and Tina, she could feel them burning holes into the back of her head. "What?" She hissed.

"Rachel Joy Berry, You didn't finish your homework?" Kurt cried as Tina just stared in shock.

"I was not feeling well, I could not stay awake." She answered defensively, "I slept much better last night and I am ready to start anew today."

Tina and Kurt just glanced at each other but before they could reply class started ending the conversation.

Rachel turned her attention to the lecture, ready to take her three page notes but before she knew what was happening she felt Kurt shaking her, "Rachel… Rachel, wake up." She jerked herself up, seeing Mrs. Gregory standing over her, concern written all over her face. "Rachel, are you all-right?"

"Yes, I apologize. This was terribly rude of me."

She nodded but still had a look of worry on her face before turning back to the rest of the class. Rachel vowed to stay awake, forcing her spine straight and her focus completely on Mrs. Gregory's voice.

That afternoon after Gym, Puck was laughing with Finn when Kurt walked in, "Hey, guys. I'm worried about Rachel."

"Why?" Puck asked, concern causing him to sit up a little straighter, "Did the hockey team do something. Man, how many times to I have to kick their ass for them to ge-

"No, No, nothing like" Kurt interrupted. "But today in Bio, she had to tell the teacher that she was too tired to do her homework and she fell asleep DURING class. I have known Rachel Berry since kindergarten and she has never fallen asleep in school. Not even during designated nap time. Now Tina was telling me that she became so winded during gym that she had to sit down for twenty minutes in order to get enough air to talk again. "

Puck shrugged, "Yeah, its probably just the flu or something. I'm sure in a couple days she'll be fine."

"I sure hope so…" Kurt trailed off doubtfully.

* * *

**Hey Everyone. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. More Puck/Rachel moments coming up! Let me know what you think as always!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone! I can't tell you how much it means to me having all of you take the time to review and putting this story on alert. Thanks so much!! Okay, now it will be awhile before I reveal whats wrong with Rachel because this story revolves around the doctors struggling to figure it out. Here is chapter 3, Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel walked into Mr. Shue's class after the final bell, plopping down into the seat letting out a slight scream**.**

"Rachel, can I help you?" Mr. Shue asked amused, as he sat down on his desk across from her.

"I'm too tired to sing!" She cried, her voice muffled by her hands.

"What?"

"I went into the auditorium to practice the song with Mercedes during our free period and I could not sing. I had no air. Mercedes had to fetch me two water bottles because I felt as though I had just been running for miles after we ran through the song once!" She cried, finally looking up at Mr. Shue. "That has never happen to me before. I fell asleep in class today, FELL ASLEEP!"

Mr. Shue winced as Rachel's voice took on a panicked shrill. "Rachel, calm down. I'm sure that you're just worn out. I mean you have been really busy lately, I'm sure this is just you're body's way of telling you to slow down. Maybe cut back on you're workout routine or one of your numerous extracurricular activities….Just not glee," He added with a wink.

Rachel let out a quiet chuckle but looked up at him with a worried look in her eyes. "I have been feeling so…Blah, is the only way I can describe it. My fathers use to tease that they would have to tie me down to get me to sit still long enough to fall asleep. That I had more energy in my little finger than all of Lima Electric. "Now…" She trailed off blinking back tears, "it takes all I have to walk from my locker to class."

Mr. Shue forehead creased in worry as he walked over to her, "Have you seen the nurse or been to the doctor?"She shook her head.

"Maybe you should." He replied quietly. "I mean if you're feeling this-"

She suddenly stood up, "No, I'm sure you're right. I just need to slow down a little. Thanks Mr. Shue," She hurried out the door. Not wanting to discuss it anymore, she was simply overacting.

He walked over, putting his hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure that some rest is all you need but if you're still feeling like this in a week or so, promise me that you will see someone."

She flashed him a smile, "I promise."

As she headed out, she heard someone yell her name, turning she saw Puck running over. "Hello, Noah."

"Hey, Berry. Just so you know, my history teacher decided to give us an extension on the paper, so it looks like clown school is out."

She let out a laugh as he fell into step with her. "So are you feeling bet-"

She grabbed his arm, forcing him to a stop, "As of this moment we are stopping this line of questioning. It's absolutely ridiculous and I'm sick of hearing it. Yes, I'm fine, end of discussion."

He shook his head, "Whatever, Berry. I could care less. But if you keel over in Glee today, I will have to dance with Mike and I just don't think that would help our chances at Sectionals."

She sighed, looking down at the ground, "I'm sorry for snapping, Noah. It's just that I have been getting texts from Kurt every five minutes asking me if I'm all-right. I just finished talking to Mr. Shue and I…" She trailed off as he raised his raised his eyebrow questionably. "Never mind, thank you for asking but I'm feeling better."

"Fine, if you say so."

As they walked into New Directions, everyone was already there mulling around. Mr. Shue quickly turned the floor back over Quinn and Santana so that everyone could go through the number one last time.

As she started dancing she was surprised to see that she really was feeling better. She threw herself into the routine so relieved to be feeling like her old self again.

However, after a few minutes she could feel her body shutting down. She decided to ignore it and go on as if everything was normal.

Puck didn't care what Rachel said, she didn't look good. Her eyes still had dark circles around them. He also noticed, narrowing his eyes slightly; she seemed to have lost a little weight. He shook himself, why the hell did he care so much. But ever since Kurt had told him that she fell asleep in Bio and then watching her at lunch, she ate two bites before she had to stop looking slightly green.

He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, he grabbed her waist ready to lift her but as her hands clamped down onto his, and he noticed that they were shaking. "THAT'S IT!" He bellowed, causing everyone to jump.

Rachel turned wide-eyed at his outburst. He stalked over to the CD player, turning it off. "You're sick… I don't care if you THINK you're fine. You obviously have the flu or pneumonia or something. Go home, Berry." He noticed that she was turning red and was about to open her mouth so he walked over putting his face down into hers, "End of Discussion." He told her, his voice low and leaving no room for argument.

She glared at him for a minute before grabbing her bag and stalking out.

Everyone stared at him stunned but before they could say a word, he grabbed his stuff, "I'm her ride." He called out before walking out the door. He met her halfway to his truck. As they headed across the parking lot, he was waiting for the screeching to begin but was stunned when he greeted with stone silence.

He sighed but decided not push it. As he dropped her off, she slammed his door shut so hard that the entire truck shook. He winced, reaching out to pat the dashboard, "its okay, baby. Its not personal."

* * *

Rachel stomped into the living room. How dare he treat her as…Well there were no words to describe his outlandish behavior. She collapsed on the sofa, feeling angry tears spill over. As mad as she was at Puck for demanding she go home, she was mostly mad at herself. In fact she was actually sort ofgrateful that he had intervened, knowing she wouldn't have been able to last much longer. Her head was pounding and she felt nauseous

"Augh…" She cried, "what's wrong with me?!"

She suddenly heard the doorbell ring, she slowly sat up, feeling her limbs shake as she walked across the room. She opened the door seeing Puck on the other side, holding out her backpack. "You left this."

She smiled gratefully, taking it from him. "Thanks…And thank-you for forcing me home this afternoon."

He grinned, grateful she still wasn't mad but before he could answer, he noticed her staggering slightly, her bag slipping from her fingers.

"Rach," He asked, grabbing her arms. She didn't answer, her entire body falling into his chest. "Rachel!" He yelled, wrapping his arms around her, getting no response. He looked over seeing someone probably her father walking up the drive, "Call, 911 " He shouted.

* * *

**Let me know what you think as always!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again! Enjoy Chapter 4**

* * *

Puck watched the ambulance pull out with Rachel, he clutched at his head. He ran to the truck to follow it to the hospital. As he slammed his truck into drive, he grabbed his phone.

"Hello"

"Kurt!" He yelled, barely stopping at a stop sign.

"Puck? What's wrong?"

"Its Rachel, she's being taken to the hospital!"

"WHAT! What happened?"

"I'm not sure. She was standing up and she was looking funny, I grabbed her and she just collapsed." Puck was barely aware of any one else on the road. His entire focus was on the ambulance, determined not lose sight of Rachel. He had wanted to ride with her but her father had climbed in after the stretcher had been loaded.

"Is she all-right?" Kurt demanded, Puck could hear his car starting.

"If she was all-right, I wouldn't be following an ambulance right now!" Puck yelled, his worry causing him to lash out. "Look, can you just call everyone and tell them." He didn't even bother to say good-bye, slamming down the phone. He screeched into the parking lot; pulling into the first spot he saw.

He ran into the waiting room, "Where is she?" He demanded to know, as her father looked over at him.

"They've taken her back; no-ones allowed to be with her right now."

"What's wrong with her?"

"They don't know. She was starting to come around as we pulled in, which is a good sign."

"Jonathan?" A doctor in scrubs came running over, "They paged me and told me to come down to Emergency right away…What's going on?"

Jonathan took a deep breath, his eyes filling with tears, "Its Rachel. She was on the porch talking when she suddenly just collapsed. I was walking up when I saw her fall forward; she would have slammed into the ground if this young man hadn't caught her. David, I'm scared. She looked so…" Jonathan stopped, unable to say more. David just blinked, completely stunned.

He glanced over at Puck. "What…?"

Puck took a deep breath, "I'm not sure. I noticed that she was not feeling well at Glee rehearsal so I forced her to go home. I noticed that she had left her bag so I went to return it. We were talking and suddenly she blacked out."

David nodded, "I'll go see what I can find out." He clutched Jonathan's shoulder before walking through the E.R. doors. Jonathan went and sank down into one of the chairs but Puck just paced to anxious to sit still.

After ten minutes had passed and still no word, Puck was ready to tear someones head off. How long could it take to exam her?

"Puck!" He turned, seeing Kurt and Mercedes rushing towards him.

"Any news?" Mercedes demanded to know.

He shook his head, "No, her father is a doctor and he went back to see what he could find out but nothing so far."

Kurt was pale; he just stared at Puck, "I knew it." He whispered. "I knew something was wrong."

Mercedes grabbed Kurt's hand. "Come on, let's go sit down. Tina and Artie are on their way." She told Puck as they made there way over, "You should probably call Mr. Shue and the others." He nodded, grateful for something to do. He decided to call Mr. Shue first who assured him that he would be right over and he would call the rest of the gleeks.

As he hung up, he noticed David coming back, he hurried over. "How is she?" He demanded, before anyone could say a word.

"She's awake and responding but she's groggy. They are going to keep her overnight but they are still not sure why she blacked out in the first place so they want to do some tests."

"But she's OK?" Puck bites out impatiently.

"For right now, Yes." David told him, as Jonathan gave a sigh of relief.

"When can we see her?" Jonathan asked, anxious to check on her.

"She's being moved into a room right now, as soon as she settled when can go up and see her." David turned to Puck, "Are you Noah?"

He nodded, "Everyone calls me Puck though. Rachel's the only one allowed to call me Noah."

David smiled, "Well, she asking for you."

Puck took off for the doors at hearing that, to hell with waiting. He barged through stalking up to the first nurse he saw. "Rachel Berry's room number?"

She blinked at his sharp tone. "She has just been moved to room 337 but are you…?

"Its all-right, Melissa." David spoke up from behind them. "He is with us, 337?"

She nodded as they hurried towards the elevator. Mercedes and Kurt were waiting for Tina and Artie down in the waiting room so Puck quickly text them the number before walking into Rachel's room. His eyes automatically connecting to hers, she smiled weakly. He was over in a flash, grabbing her hand. "Hey," he whispered.

"Hi, sorry for scaring you."

"Rachel, baby. Are you all-right?" Jonathan cried, hurrying over.

"I think so Papa. I'm not really sure what happened."

"You passed out." Puck told her, smoothing her hair back.

She rolled her eyes but smiled good naturedly, "Thank-You, captain obvious."

He smirked, glad to see her spirit was still intact, "you're welcome."

David watched the exchange with curious eyes, "So Puck or Noah, whichever…Who are you?"

"This is Noah, daddy. He is in Glee with me, he's a friend."

"Friend, huh" Her dad looked at their clasped hands and remembering the way Puck had acted downstairs when he realized that Rachel needed him. He exchanged smiles with Jonathan. "Well whatever you are, thank-you for taking care of Rachel today." He raised his eyebrow at his daughter, his tone growing serious. "She has always been stubborn about not admitting she's sick. I'm not sure how you got her to go home but I'm grateful."

Puck shrugged, "I told her she didn't have a choice."

David smiled impressed, deciding that he liked this boy.

"Daddy, when can I go home?" Rachel asked, anxious to get out of the hospital.

"I'm not sure, baby. They want do some test so it might be a few days."

"What!" She cried, "But I'm fine. I just overdid it today, I will rest for awhile and I'll be as good as new."

"Rachel, you are not fine. There is something obviously wrong and we need to figure it out. Healthy seventeen girls don't just collapse and you have not been feeling well for weeks. Whether you want to admit something it or not, there is something going with you." David told her sharply, the doctor in him coming out.

"But-"

"Enough, Berry" Puck interrupted quietly, "You're staying even if I have to guard you all night, so get use to the idea."

Rachel glared for a moment before letting out a sigh of defeat, "All-right, but I do not like it."

David grinned, yes indeed. He liked this boy very much

* * *

"Papa" Rachel cried out for the fourth time. It had been hours since she had been admitted. Visiting hours were over and everyone was trickling out, Kurt had burst in her room and after being thoroughly convinced she was doing better had given her a blistering lecture about not taking care of herself. That she should have told him immediately that she was feeling so bad instead of just blowing it off.

Now after seeing everyone including Mr. Shue who had apologized to her fathers for not demanding Rachel see the nurse this afternoon, it was time for the everyone to go home. She was only allowed to have one visitor stay with her overnight and she was trying to get her father to understand that she did not need anyone to stay.

"Papa, I will be fine by myself." She told him, as he stared down at her. "I refuse to let you sleep on that chair all night and you have that presentation tomorrow, which I demand you go too." She quickly added seeing him about to argue. "The nurses will be checking on me all night so its not like you will get much sleep anyway and I would rather have you around refreshed when they do all the tests."

Jonathan groaned, he had been arguing with her about this for at least half-hour. He hated the idea of her being alone all night but she was refusing to budge. "Fine but if you need ANTHING, call us."

She nodded as David walked in, he had gone home and packed her some things that she would need for a few days. "She letting you stay?" He asked Jonathan, grinning as he shook his head.

"I don't need a baby-sitter," Rachel replied exasperated.

"I just hate leaving you alone."

"Don't worry about it Mr. Berry" Puck spoke from his chair, "I'm staying."

"What!" Rachel cried, "You are certainly no-"

"Before you start arguing, Berry. You might want to save some of that energy for when I take control of the T.V tonight to watch the football game." Puck told her calmly, propping his feet onto her bed.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! I love hearing from you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Sorry for the lack of updates, life just got really busy but I should be back to posting daily. This chapter was actually supposed to be posted yesterday but right before I posted my computer lost my entire chapter! AHH!! Had to retype the whole thing, so sorry for being late. Hope you enjoy chapter 5.. Remember no PUCK/Quinn or RACHEL/FINN.**

* * *

Puck yawned, rubbing his bleary eyes. He had been unable to sleep due to the fact that this chair was as hard as rock and the nurses kept coming in to check on Rachel. Who slept like the dead, she never even stirred. Every-time one came in, he would double check that she was still doing all-right. So all in all he had maybe dozed off for just a few minutes. He looked down at his watch groaning at the time, it was close to four-thirty in the morning.

He decided to go get a cup of coffee and stretch his legs. As he headed down the hall towards the vending machines, he knew that he could have gone home but he would have been damned if he left her here. He had already been planning on the fight with nurses when they had announced that only visitor could stay over. He figured that her dad would be staying but he had no intention of leaving either. Then when Rachel had put her foot down about her dad refusal to leave, he had just grinned. Her dad had no chance of winning that argument.

She had glared at him for at least an hour after his announcing his intention of staying. He simply started watching sports center on the television. He could her muttering and grumbling under her breath about his presence being completely unnecessary and unwanted. Giving him her "evil eye" that she was so proud of, which actually just made him smile because she looked like a six year old. He totally ignored her. He just watched T.V. and smiled at the cute nurses. Drove her nuts.

Then around eight, Rachel had started feeling really nauseous even though she tried to hide it but he knew. She had stood up saying that she just needed to go to the restroom. He simply followed her and held back her hair as she vomited. Calmly helped her back to bed before going to go find a doctor. Who after checking on her decided that the body was still reacting from her black out, since all her vitals still seemed fine.

Afterwards she smiled before shyly muttering a thank-you. He had just grinned at her but didn't say a word. She let him watch the football game with little fuss. She even appeared interested asking some questions about the rules and who some of the players were. Then started watching an old 1940's movie but she had fallen asleep half-way through.

After Puck had gotten a cup of coffee, he flopped down on the couch in the waiting room, stretching out his legs.

"Hey, man. Mind if I sit down?" Puck looked up, seeing a guy around his age looking as exhausted as he felt.

"Sure"

"Thanks." He sighed, as he sank his body down into the cushions. "Those chairs are murder after awhile."

Puck nodded, "I've given up the idea of sleep," Holding up his coffee cup.

The guy laughed, "I gave it up three days ago. I'm Pete by the way." Holding out his hand.

"Puck"

He nodded, "I think I saw you earlier." He grinned at him, "You were the one demanding the room number for the girl that was just brought in."

Puck laughed, "Yeah, I was done with the whole waiting thing."

"I know how that feels." Pete closes his eyes briefly, "It sucks to just sit there knowing there is nothing you can do but wait on the doctors."

Puck looked over at him, "Who are you here for?"

"My girlfriend. She had diabetes and she was doing really well but then a few days ago her blood sugar spiked up and they can't seem to get it down." He groaned, running his hands down over head. "Its just so frustrating because she takes such good care of herself and yet she is still here."

Puck nodded sympathetically, "I'm sorry, that sucks."

He shrugged, "it is what it is. How's your girl doing?"

"Oh, Rachel is not my girl, she's just a friend."

Pete stared at him for minute before laughing, "Dude, you have been here all night, sleeping in a chair that should be illegal, and you were willing to start a fight with the meanest nurse here to get information on her. Trust me, she's your girl.

* * *

Rachel rolled over, her back and legs aching. She slowly sat up, looking over to the chair noticing that that Puck's jacket was still there but he was gone. She reached up feeling her hair in five million directions. She ran her fingers through it, hoping to make it somewhat presentable before he returned.

She quickly laid back down hearing footsteps approaching. As the door opened slowly she closed her eyes, knowing it was Puck. The nurses were too quick and efficient to worry about being quiet. She felt him approaching the bed, shocked to feel him gently brush her hair back. His hand lingering on her cheek.

As he stepped back, she cracked her eyes open a little watching him head back to the chair next to her, his tall, muscular body squished uncomfortably. She heard the door re-opening as a nurse hurried over, looking over her chart. "Did you sleep any? She heard her ask Puck.

"A little…No, not really."

The nurse laughed.

"How's she doing?" His tone slightly anxious.

"For right now, everything seems fine. The doctor has scheduled her tests to start around nine, you should be able to go home to get some rest during that time. They will probably take a few hours."

"Will she be home at that point." He asked her, his voice low with none of its usual mockery.

Well…No, of course not."

"Then get use to seeing me around because I have no intention of leaving until she does."

Rachel's heart swelled at hearing that he was not leaving. She hated to admit it but she needed him. His very presence calmed her, keeping her fears away. Because even though she tried to pretend everything was fine, she was very frightened. She hated not knowing what was going on with her body, feeling so helpless. He would push her past the fear, he wouldn't let her just keep ignoring it hoping that it would go away. She opened her eyes, seeing that they were alone. "Hi." She whispered. His eyes shooting up to hers, a smile appearing.

"Hey, Berry." Standing up and walking over towards her, "how are you feeling?" he asked, taking her hand. She opened her mouth to say fine but he quirked his eyebrow flashing her a "don't even try it," look.

She smiled softly, "terrible."

He nodded, running his hand over her head. "What is it? Your stomach?"

"Some but mostly my whole body hurts, especially my back and legs. They also feel as though someone has taken weights and tied them to my feet. I doubt I could even walk to the door without needing to take a nap afterwards." She looked up at him, fear swimming in her eyes. "Noah, I'm scared. What if I'm really sic-"

"Don't go there, Rach." He interrupted softly but his tone firm. "We don't really know anything yet. You'll make your self crazy if you run through all the "what if" scenario's. We will just wait and see what the doctors say, all-right?" She nodded but he could still see the anxiety in her eyes. On an impulse he leaned down kissing her softly on the forehead. "I will go find you some juice or something for your stomach, ok?"

"Thanks."

As he left Rachel absently touched the spot where he kissed her. Knowing that the swooping sensation in her stomach right now had nothing to do with her illness. "Great," She yelled towards the ceiling to whoever up there was listening, "Like I didn't have enough to deal with. I have to start developing feelings for the one boy who will never feel the same." She groaned, flopping back down onto her pillow.

* * *

As Puck walked down to the cafeteria, hoping they were opened already. He was wondering why he had kissed her. Seeing that look in her eyes had twisted his gut. He instantly wanted to comfort her, to take away her fear. When the nurse had suggested he go home, he instantly rejected the idea. No matter how tired he was or how much he really wanted a hot shower, there was no way in hell he was leaving her. Especially knowing now how really scared she was.

He shook his head wondering where that protective instinct for Rachel came from. He told himself it was just because he had been there when she passed out but somehow he couldn't make himself believe it. He groaned, realizing that the Pete guy was right, whether she knew it or not Rachel was now his girl.

He threw his hands up, "Great, Puckerman." He growled under his breath. "Rachel is in a hospital bed and NOW you decide to start falling for her. You should get reward for the greatest timing ever, seriously."

* * *

**Let me know what you think! I love hearing from you. Also the glee kids will be back next chapter…Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy chapter 6!! Thanks for everything again and just so there is no confusion, Puck and Santana dated but it was just like a week and haven't hooked up since. Thanks!**

* * *

"All-right, Miss Berry, I will just go grab a wheelchair and then we will be ready to go."

Rachel nodded, glancing at the clock. It was a little after nine, around eight-thirty Puck had went home to shower and grab some clothes since he was going to be staying with her until she was released. He had promised to be back before the tests started.

"You all-right, Rach" David asked, noticing the worried look on her face.

She nodded, flashing him a quick smile but turning her eyes back to the door. David grinned, realizing that she wanted Puck. He had arrived around seven this morning, finding Rachel asleep and Puck sleeping lightly in the chair beside her. His hand wrapped around hers.

Rachel had started coughing and before David could take a step in her direction, Puck was there, helping her sit up and grabbing the water beside her bed. David simply stood back, watching him rub her back as she drank the water, telling her to sit up for awhile.

David noticed that Puck looked wiped out. His clothes wrinkled and his eyes tired, David doubted that he had gotten any rest throughout the night. He told him to go home and sleep for awhile, he would stay with Rachel but Puck refused. He was polite but there was an edge to his voice suggesting that it would be best not to tell him to go home again.

David laughed inwardly, Jonathan had been worried all night, saying how sweet it was for Puck to stay but he doubted he would know what to do if Rachel needed anything. Although from watching them this morning, David knew that they couldn't have left her in better hands if they had tried. Puck did take him up on his suggestion that if he was going to stay for a few days he might want to have a change of clothes. He hesitated but agreed promising to be back by nine.

Rachel had been acting nervous ever since, checking the clock every two minutes. Just then the nurse walked in with the wheel-chair, "Ready to go?" She asked cheerfully.

Rachel sighed, "Yes, I'm ready." She looked at the door once again, hoping Puck would be there. She bit her lip, getting out of bed as slowly wanting to buy him some more time. As the nurse wheeled her into the hall, she took a couple of deep breaths trying to calm her nerves. Her hands were trembling but she clasped them together refusing to show her fear.

"Hey, wait up." A voice shouted from behind them.

Relief shot through her as Puck ran towards them, she shoot him a grateful smile as he started walking next to them. "Sorry, I'm late." He told her breathlessly, "I had to take my sister to school and explain to my mom that I wouldn't be home for a few days."

Guilt washed through her, realizing that he had responsibilities that she was taking him away from. "I'm sorry, Noah. I didn't mean to be an inconvenience to you or your family."

He looked deep into her eyes, his green eyes burning intensely, "Don't apologize, Rachel. You're sick and I'm not leaving until I know you're ok. My mom's fine with it and has made arrangements with my aunt for my sister Sara. She also called the school telling them why I won't be there. So don't worry about it, Ok. I'm not going anywhere"

She blushed but nodded gratefully while her father just grinned shaking his head. "You two really don't see it, do you." He asked.

"What?" They asked at the same time but he just laughed walking on ahead.

Puck looked at her curiously "see what?"

She shrugged, "I have no idea."

* * *

Puck was sitting outside the X-Ray room, waiting on Rachel when his cell phone buzzed. He pulled it out noticing that it was from Kurt, "_**Tell Rachel, that we are on are way. Mr. Shue has gotten permission for us to leave school early so we could be with her." **_

He was typing back a response when Rachel came out; he quickly stood up taking her hand. "Hey, how did it go?"

She shrugged, "Fine, I guess. They will have the results of that in about an hour."

"Now its time for a Cat-Scan," David spoke, pushing her wheelchair. "Your dad just called, the presentation went great and he's on his way."

"How did the board like his design?" She asked, knowing how hard her father had been working, hoping that he landed the account.

"He didn't say all he said was that it went well and that he would be here as soon as he could."

"Kurt just text me," Puck spoke up, "they are on their way as well."

"What!" Rachel gasped horrified, "they can not skip school for me. It will always be a blemish on their permanent record. I won't allow it, you text him back right now and tell him absolutely no-"

"Rach, Rach, relax" Puck laughed, "Mr. Shue had gotten them permission to leave early, which probably means he is on his way as well. So you see they didn't skip, "no blemish" will be on their record."

"Well…All-right."

They were finishing up the Cat-Scan when they showed up; Rachel had been expecting Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, and Artie but she was unprepared to see everyone else as well. Even Quinn and Santana were there.

"Hello, Divalicous," Kurt cried out cheerfully, kissing her cheek. "How are you feeling? And if you lie I will throw my Prada bag straight at your head."

She blushed, knowing Kurt was still upset that she had not told him when she was feeling so bad. They had been friends the longest and even though they fought like cats and dogs, they were fiercely loyal to one another.

"I'm feeling about the same, wiped out and achy. Hopefully that will change once they figure out what's going on. Hello everyone thanks for coming."

Matt stepped forward, a huge pink teddy bear in his hands. "This is for you from Mike and me."

Rachel smiled, taking the soft bear holding it close to her chest. "It's perfect."

"I'm sorry you're sick." His soft voice sincere, Matt was the quietest in the group but Rachel had a feeling that was because he was the most serious among the jocks. He seemed to enjoy school and focused on doing well. He was not as outward with his actions as Mike or Puck but he did have his moments. Right after he had joined New Directions, Rob Jameson from the hockey team threw a slushy on her while Matt was walking down the hallway. He didn't say a word, just walked right up to him and punched as hard as could and without looking at her or anyone else, walked on to class.

She stood up shakily, as Puck grabbed her arms to help steady her; she reached up to kiss his cheek. "Thank-You," noticing that he was blushing she sat back down and started talking to Artie.

Puck smiled watching, Rachel clutch at the teddy bear, glancing over at Matt noticing how proud he was that she liked his gift.

Mike bounded forward, taking over pushing the wheelchair. As they walked down the hall all the gleeks started talking and telling jokes taking her mind off everything that had happened the last few days.

"Rachel," her father Jonathan cried running over. "How are you, sweetie? Did you have any more episodes last night? I'm so sorry I wasn't here this morning, how are the tes-"

"Papa, I'm fine." Rachel interrupted, "I still feel the same but I didn't have any more problems last night, Noah took great care of me. I have taken a urine test, an X-Ray, Cat-Scan, and I believe I have one more but I'm not sure what it is."

"Blood Test," nurse Betty told her, "We will draw some blood and send it down to the lab. Do you want someone to go with you?"

She opened her mouth to say Noah but her father spoke up, "I'll go with you, sweetie." She reluctantly nodded but she glanced over at Puck who shot her a reassuring smile. As they walked off, they all made themselves comfortable in the waiting area.

"So, how is she really doing?" Santana asked quietly.

Puck stared at her in surprise, Santana was known to be self absorbed and Puck was shocked to see her concern. "She's about the same, she slept well last night but you couldn't tell that she did. She can't walk without becoming exhausted and needing to rest. She keeps getting sick to her stomach but at least she isn't ignoring it anymore."

"Does she need anything?" Mercedes asked.

He shook his head, "No but she glad you're all here, I can tell it means a lot to her."

"Hey, we are a team. We stick together." Finn spoke up, the rest of them nodding. Finn glanced over at Quinn who was staring at the floor silently. He nudged her gently; she looked up tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Puck. I shouldn't have said that Rachel was having a "diva fit" the other day. I could tell she wasn't feeling well; I was out of line."

He nodded, "Yeah you were but whatever, Rachel needs a lot of support right now so the fact that you're here makes up for it."

She smiled gratefully, leaning into Finn's embrace. They were all talking when Jonathan came running in. Puck immediately rushed over, "what happened, what's wrong?"

"She was doing fine until he drew out the needle, then she started yelling. She is refusing to let them draw the blood and I can't get her to calm down."

Puck brushed past him, heading straight for the room. Everyone was silent as he ran off except for David who was chuckling, he grabbed Jonathans hand pulling him down next to him on the couch.

"When did that happened?" Finn asked curiously.

"I'm not sure." David replied, still laughing. "The hilarious part is that neither one of them realizes it."

Rachel stared at the needle, it was huge! She had been doing fine, listening to her Papa talk about how his presentation went this morning, ready to clutch her bear as they drew the blood. Then she caught sight of the needle and she panicked, her heart started pounding in her chest and she could feel her hands becoming clammy.

"DON"T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" She hollered, her stellar lungs coming in handy.

"Miss Berry."

"Rachel." The technician and her father spoke at the same, their faces identical in surprise.

She folded her arms, giving them her best glare, "I refuse, NO, NO, NO!" She yelled, her voice getting louder as her panic grew, that's when her father ran for the door.

Puck hurried down the hall not needing to ask which room she was in, he could hear her yelling. He pushed open the door, seeing her face red and she was clutching her bear with all her strength. Tears streaming down her face as the technician was trying to calm her. He pushed past him, crouching down next to her "Rach, Rach, look at me."

She turned her breath coming in gasps, "He wants to stick me and draw my blood." She shouted, "He is a vampire, I read that book!"

Puck grabbed her hand, "Rachel, its okay. He needs to draw your blood, it's the best way of figuring out what's wrong with you."

She shook her head, tears pouring out. "Rachel, I promise it will be fine." He leaned forward brushing her tears away, "I'm right here, I won't let him hurt you." She stared at him for a few minutes as he kept stroking her cheek, looking into her eyes. She finally nodded holding out her arm.

"Don't leave." She whispered.

He took her hand, "I won't, just look at me Ok. Don't pay him any attention."

As he drew the blood, Puck kept her attention on him, telling her about the time he almost burned down his house when he was kid because he wanted to make his mom breakfast in bed. She giggled, her heart rate slowing down.

"All-Right, were all done." The technician announced he glanced over at them, "See that wasn't so bad was it, no need for such a fuss." His tone mocking, ignoring Rachel's glare. "Don't push it," Puck growled, helping her into the wheelchair.

* * *

A few hours later, Rachel was sitting in her bed laughing as Mike and Finn told her jokes and funny stories about Puck since they had all grown up with each-other. Quinn had apologized for being rude and was currently braiding her hair while Santana gave her a pedicure. She was actually relaxing when the door opened and her doctor stepped in. The room became silent as he stepped over to her. Puck stood up, grabbing her hand and looking at the doctor silently as David asked, "Well, Greg?"

"I believe we have a diagnosis."

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! Thanks for all the reviews, I have tried to reply to some of them and I hope to answer more tomorrow but I want say THANK YOU! This was a difficult chapter to write but this is a true disease and from all my research, I believe I handled it accurately, though I'm sure its not perfect. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"I believe Rachel has Chronic Fatigue Syndrome, Dr. McGill told them.

"Chronic what?" Puck asked confused.

"Chronic Fatigue Syndrome, it is basically what Rachel has been feeling. Extreme case of flu like symptoms. That's why she has been feeling so tired, her lack of focus and the heaviness in her arms and legs."

Rachel exhaled the breath that she had been holding, "Well that's a relief. So I just need to take some antibiotics right?"

Dr. McGill looked over at David for a moment before returning his gaze back to her. "I'm afraid it's not that simple, Rachel. CFS is a permanent illness."

"What?" She gasped horrified as Puck tightened his grip on her hand, "You mean I will feel like this for the rest of my life?"

"I'm sorry-"

"Isn't there something you can do for her?" Puck demanded.

"We will start you on series of vitamins and put you on an extreme rest plan. This should help. Unfortunately, CFS is still a relatively new disease. Doctors have only started discovery more and more about it within the last ten, fifteen years, so right now this is the best we can do. I'm afraid that while CFS is not a terminal you will probably never have the energy and be able to do all you were before.

"What about her fainting spell?" David asked, "I've never heard of that being a symptom of CFS."

"It's rare but has been known to happen when the person with CFS has physically exerted themselves beyond their capabilities. You were dancing not long before you blacked out, correct?"

She nodded.

Doctor McGill sighed, looking down at the floor for a moment before lifting his eyes back to Rachel. "I know that your fathers have mentioned how much you love to sing and dance and that you're quite good at it." He smiled briefly at her before continuing, "However, I don't see how you will be able to continue. Especially in dancing, your body simple cannot handle it. You may continue to black out if you tried to push yourself beyond what you're capable of now."

Rachel could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks, trying to remember how to breathe as she realized that in that one sentence, Broadway was gone forever. "But, But" She sputtered.

The Doctor walked over grabbing her hand, "I'm sorry, Rachel. I know this is hard to hear especially being only seventeen. After some time you may find yourself improved enough to resume but for now…" He trailed off noticing that she could not handle hearing any more.

He stood up, "I will leave you alone for awhile. Tomorrow, I will come back to discuss with you the vitamins you will need to take and what the next steps should be." He nodded to David and Jonathan before walking out quietly. The room was silent as the news hung in the air. Finally, Kurt stepped forward, "Rachel, I'm so…." He trailed off, tears in his eyes.

Rachel shook her head, "Don't worry about it, Kurt. I will be fine, compared to what could have been this is good news. Besides, you heard the Doctor; I may get some of my energy back eventually so we will just have to readjust until I do. I will call Mr. Shue tonight and tell him that I will have to rearrange my focus." Rachel voice was as tough as steel refusing to show that she was the least bit upset.

"Mercedes, "She snapped, causing the girl to jump. "You are capable of singing of "Irreplaceable." I always thought it sounded better as a solo anyway." She turned to Quinn and Santana, "You will have to rearrange the choreography so the focus is completely on Mercedes. Can you do that in time?"

They nodded looking sympathetic and guilty all at the same time.

"Good, so I will just arrange with Mr. Shue for me to do a couple of ballads, maybe I can sit on a stool or something. It will fine." She repeated seeing the others exchange looks but she refused to think about it. She would not dwell on what she could not change and she refused to give up everything she had been working for, she simply had to switch gears as they say.

Jonathan stepped forward, "Sweetheart, don't you think you should talk about it, I me-"

"Jonathan," David interrupted shaking his head. Rachel was grateful towards her dad; she did not want to talk about it, at this moment she could not even think about it.

She turned her heads towards Mike who was sitting on the bed next to Finn. "Weren't you telling me about when you went to basketball camp? What happened?" Mike blinked in surprise but quickly delved back into his story. Soon the room was buzzing again but it was more subdued and heavy than before.

Puck remained quiet the entire time. He did not move, he just continued to sit next to her holding her hand. She gripped it as hard as she could, focusing completely on his skin against hers, knowing his touch was the only thing keeping her from breaking down. Soon visiting hours were over, everyone gave her hug before leaving, and Kurt smiled at her knowingly but did not say anything. She expected a fight with her father about wanting to stay with her but surprisingly he did not even ask. He kissed her goodnight and told her he would see her in the morning.

As the room became quiet again, Rachel laid down refusing to look at Puck. "You can watch whatever you want." She told him quietly, "I think I will just go to sleep."

Puck stared at her; she was laying flat on her back staring up at the ceiling. He stood up, taking off his shoes, "scoot over." He told her.

She turned her head in surprise, "What?"

"Scoot over." He repeated lifting up the blanket. She blinked but did what he asked, turning her gaze back to the ceiling. He could see the tears building in her eyes and the tension in her jaw as she tried to hold them back. He slid in next to her laying one hand on her stomach, propping himself up on the other. He stared down at her for moment before whispering, "I'm sorry, Rach."

She burst into tears at his words, sobs racking her body. She turned into his chest clinging to him. He held her as she cried, his hands stroking over her hair. A nurse walked in to begin her nightly checking but she stopped in surprise seeing Rachel sobbing. Puck quietly shook his head signally that this was not a good time. She smiled and nodded before walking out.

Puck leaned down kissing her head. He did not tell her it would be okay or that she should try to look on the bright side. He simply held her and let her cry through the night.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! **


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Rachel was silent as the doctor told her how many vitamins she would have to take, how many hours of rest she would need a day. She felt as though she was shutting down, unable to understand how different her life was going to be now. Puck stood by her side asking questions about how much physical activity she should expect from herself, would caffeine affect her differently now?

Rachel was grateful towards Puck in so many ways. He seemed to understand that she was not at the place of acceptance yet and he was taking over until she was able too. She glanced over at him as he stood there listening intently to the doctors, she could feel her cheeks turning red as she remembered last night. She had been determined not show anyone that she was upset, it would only cause them to worry and to feel bad for her. There was nothing that they could do; there was nothing she could do for herself which was the hardest to accept.

She had been lying in bed trying to let it go but when he simply told her he was sorry, she lost it. It was like a tidal wave broke over head; everything that she had been feeling since they broke the news came bursting out of her. She didn't remember how long she clung to him, tears soaking his shirt. His strong chest comforting her as he stroked her hair, kissing her head every few minutes.

He did not try to make her feel better or to tell her that maybe something good would come at of it, he didn't say anything. He just held her until she had cried herself asleep. He stayed with her all night, even when she awoke around three this morning and fresh tears began as she realized that it hadn't been a dream.

This morning as she woke up, she stared at him for awhile as he slept. Feeling his chest rise and fall as he breathed deeply with his arms still wrapped tight around hers, she knew that he had to stay. Even as scared and uncertain her life had just become there was one thing she knew; she needed his arms around her every night. Not just because she was upset and sick but because waking up next to him this morning had made everything feel right with the world.

She wasn't even embarrassed that he had seen her break down when normally she refused to let anyone see her so much bat an eyelash in surprise. There was something about being the school pariah to make you refuse to show weakness or fear but last night all those wall came tumbling down in his arms.

She looked down at their entwined hands, feeling heat spread up her arm at his touch. She blushed scarlet as she wondered how his touch would feel in…other places. Knowing that between last week and today, Rachel Berry had fallen head over heels for Noah Puckerman.

She was jerked from her thoughts as Dr. McGill turned towards her, "Rachel, do you have any questions?"

"Yes, "she answered slowly, nodding. "How long before I am able to sing and dance normally again?"

"I know this difficult-"

"How long?" She repeated, her gaze burning into his.

Dr. McGill sighed, "Rachel, as I mentioned last night, CFS is not temporary. You will be battling this for the reminder of your life. While your strength may build up and you might find yourself stronger and have more energy in some areas, I do not believe that you will ever find yourself being able to dance for more than a few minutes. Your body is just not capable of giving you the energy for that anymore."

"Broadway does not hire a dancer and singer that can only perform for a few minutes so obviously that won't work for me. So what can I do to bring myself back to where I was?"

"Rach," Puck spoke quietly, crouching down next to her but she ignored him. She could not give up that easily. This was everything she had ever dreamed of and this…man was telling her that it was no longer possible, that her body was no longer capable of it. Well, she was Rachel Berry damn it; her will and drive were greater than any lack of physical ability. She would force herself if she had too but she would not give up.

"Well?" She snapped.

"I'm sorry, Rachel, I'm afraid there is nothing you can do. I know accepting your limitations will probably be the hardest but I believe in time you will be able to carry on quite well." He patted her on the shoulder telling her that he would check on her later.

She was fuming, she barely even noticed her fathers kissing her good-bye since they were late for work. They had been quiet through the meeting with Dr. McGill seeming to understand that this was not their fight and their daughter was going to have to figure it out on her own. As the door closed behind them, she threw off the covers. Puck looked up in surprise as she flung herself out of bed.

"Um, Rachel, what are you doing?" He asked, frightened slightly by the look on her face.

"I refuse to believe that I can not dance any more. I have done nothing but lay in that bed for two days. I'm sure that I can dance and sing to a whole song without becoming winded and when I do, Dr. McGill will have to accept that I'm stronger than this damn Chronic Fatigue Syndrome."

"Rachel-"

"No, Noah!" She shouted, whirling around to face him, fire burning in her eyes. "I HAVE to do this, I will be fine!"

He stared at her unflinching, his own green eyes burning with fear and protectiveness but he didn't try to stop her or say anything more as she grabbed her cell-phone, playing a song she had downloaded. As the music filled the air, she took a deep breath and began to move, determination in her voice as she sang along.

Puck stood there helplessly, he desperately wanted to grab her but he restrained knowing that she needed to do this or she would never accept it. He could see her becoming winded and her voice growing weaker as her legs started to tremble. He willed himself not to move as he saw the tears began creeping down her cheeks. She gripped the frame of the bed, refusing to concede.

The door opened and Kurt strolled in stopping in surprise as he saw Rachel trying desperately to finish the song. "Rachel? What are you doing?" He cried, reaching towards her but Puck grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Don't, she has to figure it out on her own."

"But look at her. She about to collapse." He whispered urgently.

"I know. Trust me, its taking all I have not to go over there and force her cute little butt back into bed but if I do she will always fight her illness." He told him calmly, his eyes never leaving Rachel.

Kurt nodded but his eyes were still fearful watching her stumble. "Go down to the cafeteria and get her a bottle of water." Puck told him, "She's going to need it."

Kurt hurried to the door but turned back a mischievous grin on his face, "cute, huh.'

"Water, Kurt," He growled.

Kurt grinned a final time before heading out.

Puck groaned, realizing that he had just slipped that he had feelings for Rachel to the biggest gossip in Lima but before he could think any more on it, his attention was diverted as Rachel fell to the ground with a cry. He was over in a flash scooping her up into his arms. She pounded her fists against his chest angrily as he carried her to bed, "its not fair," She cried, tears rolling down.

"Its not fair, you're right," he told her, laying her down in bed. He leaned over, his arms braced on either side of her. "This is what happened though, fair or not. And you're going to have deal with it."

"I don't know if I can." She whispered, feeling herself spinning out of control.

He stared at her intensely; a spark of anger igniting in his green eyes, causing them to look like they were on fire. "You don't have a choice. CFS is not going to go away because you want it too and its not going to go away because you ignore it. You're going have to face it because I refuse to watch this destroy you and I won't have you in another hospital bed."

He sat down on the bed cupping her face into his hands. "I love you too much to stand by and watch that happened."

Rachel's breath hitched, she could barely believe that he had just told her he loved her. Her heart began pounding as she stared into his eyes unable to speak.

Puck couldn't believe he just told her he loved her. He wasn't even aware he felt that for her until the words flew out of his mouth. He knew they were true however, he loved her and he would be damned if he watch her give up. He would fight and drag her along kicking and screaming if he had to but he would not let her give in to this.

Rachel smiled as a warmth began building in her chest, "I love you, too. Noah."

He smirked as relief flowed through him; he leaned down bringing his lips against hers. Rachel clung to him as weight pressed down into hers, feeling heat flow all through her body. He pulled back slightly, "we will figure it out, ok?" He whispered against her lips.

She smiled for the first time in days, "Ok."

He grinned recapturing her lips, more forcefully this time. She groaned as his tongue slid against hers, the taste and feel of him filling her senses . Before she could lose her self completly she was pulled away when she heard someone coughing behind them .

"I brought the water." Kurt told them smiling cheekily.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys!! Sorry for the lack of updates the weekend got away from me. Anyway I'm back and I should be able to post daily again. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. Finding those totally makes my day!! Hope you enjoy chapter 9!**

* * *

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Puck asked pulling into the school parking lot.

"Of course, Noah," Rachel replied reassuringly noticing the worry in her boyfriend's eyes.

It had been a week since that wonderful moment in the hospital when they told each other that they loved one another. They had been inseparable ever since. She had been released from the hospital three days ago and while she was glad to get home, she found it hard to fall asleep without knowing he was there. He found it even harder, texting and calling her every twenty minutes.

He was a little worried about her going back to school so soon after being released but Rachel knew she would have to face it eventually. Besides the day before she was released Dr. McGill, Rachel, Noah, and her fathers had gone over her new "game plan." Dr. McGill recommended that she start getting nine to ten hours a night instead of eight. She had started taking her vitamins, changing her diet slightly making sure she had more protein to burn and a lot more fruits and vegetables. 

Dr. McGill had also recommended Yoga for her new workout routine, it would help keep her in shape without making her need to sleep the rest of the afternoon. Noah was especially glad to come over during that time and help. Which really meant coming over to ogle his girlfriend especially when she had to do the legs over her head move, he loved that one.

"_Hey Puck, come on in. "David told him, opening the door Saturday morning, "Rachel is in the den doing her new Yoga routine." _

"_Thanks, Mr. Berry. How is she doing?" Puck asked curiously, since this was her first day home from the hospital. _

"_Good. She seems to be trying to adjust the best she can. It was hard for her not going to dance class this morning but I think she's going to be all-right.__" _

_Puck waved to Jonathan before heading into the den, "Hey, Rach it's me. How's the Yoga-" _

_Puck suddenly found himself unable to breath, the gum he was chewing sliding down his throat. He started coughing, his eyes never leaving Rachel. Her back was flat on the floor, her legs completely over her head, and her toes touching the ground next to her ears. She was wearing a pair of skintight gray sweatpants and a little pink tank top. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing deeply. _

_She opened her eyes slowly, hearing his coughing, "Hi, hon." _

_Noticing he was still staring, unable to speak, her brow wrinkled worriedly. "Are you all-right? I would get up and check on you but I fell asleep like this and I don't think I can move my legs."_

_He let out a chuckle; breaking out of his daze he hurried over to help her lower her legs. She groaned as the blood went rushing back down into her aching limbs. "You all-right, Babe?" He asked massaging her calf but she could feel his chest rumbling with repressed laughter._

_She blushed laughing slightly at herself, "Yeah, Dr. McGill was right. This is very relaxing. I really like it actually." _

"_Good." He leaned down, dropping a kiss onto her lips, "So does it have a lot moves like this?" He asked curiously, a tiny smirk forming. _

_She nodded, "it is a good thing I'm already so flexible because of all my dance training."_

_Puck raised his eyebrow as a thousand images raced through his brain at that statement; he made a mental note to come back to it later. _

"_You know, Babe, " Puck began smiling suggestively as he ran his hand slowly down her leg, which never failed to cause butterflies to erupt in her stomach.__ "I think I should be here to help you every time you workout, just in case you get stuck again."_

_She rolled her eyes but smiled well naturedly, "and by help, you mean stare at my ass with your tongue hanging out."_

_He laughed deeply before leaning down close to her, "exactly," He growled, capturing her giggle with his lips. _

Rachel leaned across the cab, recapturing his attention. "I promise if I start feeling really tired or if I need to sit down somewhere, I will. I won't push myself very hard today."

"All-right and you have your note for gym, right?" He asked seriously.

"Yes, dad." She teased.

He grinned at her knowing he was probably overreacting but he couldn't help worrying slightly. This would be her first day with a full schedule since she had been diagnosed. As they walked into school hand in hand everyone stopped and gaped. Rachel knew that they were going to cause a stir especially since there was no explanation given about where they had been last week. Rachel had asked the gleeks to keep quiet about her illness, not wanting the entire school talking about it.

As people spotted them they immediately started talking, wondering how on earth Rachel Berry had managed to snag the best looking guy in school. Some were even making lewd suggestions about what they had been up to since they had both been absent from school last week.

Although the one that really made his blood boil is when some mean spirited cheerleader had made the comment that he was probably being offered extra credit if he would hang out with school freak, "why else would he ever talk to her let alone touch her" She snapped out, causing everyone in the hallway to stop.

Puck had stopped cold in his tracks glaring at the chick who just smirked at Rachel who blushed but refused to look down, she stared back unflinchingly. Puck grabbed Rachel's arm pulling her around to stand in front of him. She looked up curiously but before she could ask him what he was doing, he gathered her close wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. He leaned down, kissing her deeply. She instantly melted at his touch, rising up on her toes to reach him better. He deepened the kiss when he felt her hands running up and down over his Mohawk, almost forgetting that they were in the school hallway. Finally after few minutes they broke apart, he grinned at the glazed over look on her face, loving that he was the one who caused that reaction.

"I love you." He told her, not bothering to lower his voice so that everyone in the hallway could hear.

Rachel smiled fully aware that everyone in the hallway was having mini strokes but she could honestly say she didn't care. "I love you too"

He smirked before shrugging out of his lettermen jacket, which she slipped on without hesitation. As they began walking again, he flung his arm around her shoulders, "Any questions?" He barked out, his eyes flashing dangerously causing everyone to scatter around them.

* * *

Around lunchtime Rachel could feel herself slipping down but at least now she was expecting it and she knew what it was. As she headed toward the cafeteria she heard someone shouting her name. She turned smiling softly as Puck hurried up to her; she had not seen him since this morning. She wrapped her arms around him as he dropped a kiss on her head. Just having him near caused her to feel instantly better and more awake. "Hello, Noah. How was your day?" She asked as they walked into the cafeteria together.

"Fine, but I'm more curious about you," He stopped taking her face into his hands. "You look tired. Are you ok?" He asked softly.

She nodded, "Yeah, just a little worn out which we knew would happen. I need to sit for awhile and try to eat before I get to tired and food makes me nauseous."

He nodded seriously, "Ok, you go sit and I will get you your food."

She smiled feeling tingles erupt over her skin, loving how protective and loving he was with her over the simple things. She leaned up kissing him softly, "Thanks. I should probably have the-"

"Don't worry, baby. I got this, you go rest." He interrupted chuckling as he pushed her gently towards the table where Kurt and Mercedes were already waiting

She sighed as she sank down into her seat gratefully. Although she had been sitting for most of her classes, the walking back in forth between classes to her locker was tiring plus she had to make a conscience effort to stay awake and to take diligent notes on her classes so not to lose focus.

"Hello, Darling." Kurt chirped, "How was your day?"

She smiled weakly, "I hope I will become adjusted quickly."

Mercedes looked over sympathetically, "Is it real difficult for you, Rach?"

Rachel shrugged, "A little but I knew it would be at first. I'm sure that I will learn not fight it so hard and it will become easier to stay awake in class which is the hardest part. Dr. McGill told me that my concentration will improve more once I get use to it and my body starts getting the designated rest we set up."

"How much do you need?" Mike asked sliding his tray next to a stunned Mercedes who had never seen a football player even look over at this table let alone sit down.

Rachel laughed at her friends who were openly gaping as Matt, Finn came over as well. "I have to try to get at least nine hours of sleep a night, ten if I can manage it. Plus I have a free period in the afternoon which is when I would usually go to the auditorium to practice…" She trailed off, quickly changing subjects not wanting to dwell on the negative right now. "Anyway, I take that time to go sit in my car or more likely Noah's to take a nap. That should help."

They all nodded but before they could comment, Puck pulled in next to her, sliding the tray in front of her. It had some of the fish with a small salad and two oranges with a glass of milk.

"Eat as much as you can, it will help boost your energy back up but remember don't force yourself if you start feeling sick."

Rachel pulled his head down, giving him a slow and passionate kiss. Which took him by surprise since Rachel was not usually this aggressive but he sure as hell wasn't complaining. Rachel grinned against his lips knowing she shocked him but she had wanted to convey how lucky she felt that someone like him was in her life. As they pulled apart, the table erupted into shrieks and whistles. But before they could get too far, the attention was diverted as Tina and Artie finally rolled in.

Tina was sitting in his lap and as soon as he reached the table, Tina leaned down and they began making out passionately, showing no signs of stopping. The boys gawked and started making bets on how long they could go at it. While the girls sighed, (Yes, even Quinn and Santana) with dreamy expressions as though they were watching Cinderella for the first time.

Finally the couple pulled apart, staring deeply at one another.

"So how was the date?" Mike asked with sly grin interrupting the silence.

* * *

That day in glee, Rachel sat down next to Puck. She was feeling pretty good since she had been able to take a twenty minute nap earlier but she knew there was no way she could stand up and do the routine. She sighed wistfully; Puck grabbed her hand squeezing lightly. He knew this would be difficult for her having to sit for the majority of the time although Mr. Shue had taken the news well and had worked out for her to do a couple of ballads for sectionals.

Kurt had worked out a whole set and lighting stage so that it would look very retro and bluesy as she sat on a stool. She had decided to sing some Billy Holliday and Frank Sinatra's "The way you look tonight." All in all it would be a show stopper and she was really pleased with it but it still wasn't what she was use to and he knew that she desperately wanted to get up and started performing.

He kissed her cheek and she smiled sadly as he stood up to take his place with the rest of the guys for the "Irreplaceable" number.

Afterwards, Mr. Shue was very excited to announce that he had worked out a musical number for them to perform in the talent show. As he began setting everyone up, Puck hurried over to Rachel as she wiped the tears away discreetly knowing she wouldn't be able to participate in that either.

He crouched down next to her wiping the tears off her cheeks, "You want go?" He asked quietly.

She shook her head, "No, of course not. I'm fine, it's just…" She trailed off shrugging.

"I know, babe" He muttered, kissing her softly before sitting down next to her. They could do without him for awhile. He grabbed her hand running his thumb back and forth over her skin. As they sat there together, Rachel narrowed her eyes slightly. She frowned at Mr. Shue positioned everyone, explaining the role they would be playing and the song that would go along with the story from the musical he had chosen.

"Actually, Mr. Shue. I don't think that would work. Matt, you should go over there. Now, grab her hand… Yes, that works much better. Now, Quinn…" Rachel could feel some her spark coming back. She directed the entire scene from her chair, taking completely over for Mr. Shue.

Puck just grinned as he sat down there next to her, I think we found Rachel a new calling he couldn't help thinking.

Directing.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it!! Let me know what you think**!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys! I hope you enjoy chapter ten! I will probably have this wrapped up in two or three more chapters. Thanks for everything!!**

* * *

Puck grinned down at Rachel, as she lay flat on her stomach on his bed. She was writing everything down from rehearsals this afternoon at Glee. She was taking notes on everyone performances, what needed fixed before the talent show, and costumes everyone would need for there characters. Her tongue was sticking out to the side in concentration and with her hair pulled into pigtail braids; he could not help thinking she had never looked so cute.

She looked over at him her eyes alive with excitement, "Noah, I think this is going to be great. I cannot wait to see everything come together. I mean I know that it is only a ten-minute performance but still. If we do well on this then that will give everyone better confidence for Sectionals, hopefully"

Puck laughed seeing Rachel practically bouncing up and down, he grabbed her arm pulling her down onto his lap. He dropped a kiss on her lips causing her to sigh and snuggle down into his embrace. "I'm sure its going to be great, Rach. I'm just glad to see you're excited about it."

She nodded wrapping her arms around his neck, "I was so afraid that I wouldn't be needed anymore especially in Glee. Its nice knowing I can still contribute." He dropped another kiss on her, loving the little sounds she would make every time he would touch her. She suddenly shot out of his arms causing him fall forward.

"Noah, I just had a great idea. What if Kurt was to come in from over here." She cried out excitedly running over to his door and started walking dramatically singing a few bars.

"Then Mercedes and Brittany can be seated here…" She bounded forward flinging herself on his desk chair, "Then Mike can…"As she stood up the room suddenly swam before her eyes causing her to stumble forward.

Puck leaped out of bed grapping her arms to help steady her, "Rach, Are you all-right?"

She nodded but he could tell she was still slightly dizzy, "Here, sit down for a few minutes." He helped her to the bed before crouching down in front of her. He ran his hands up and down her arms. After a few minutes he asked quietly, "You all-right now?"

Rachel smiled sadly, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry, Noah."

"What for? You can't help it." He told her harshly not wanting her to think any of this was her fault.

"I guess I should not move around so quickly. I keep forgetting." She whispered tears building in her eyes but she quickly blinked them back. There was nothing she could do about it so why waste perfectly good tears.

Puck sighed as he leaned forward to kiss her cheek, "Rachel, "He stood up so he could sit behind her. He pulled her so that her back rested against his chest. "It is okay to forget. It is normal to want to be NORMAL again. I understand."

Rachel nodded, "Its just…I don't know what to do."

Puck kissed her cheek, "I know babe but it will be okay, I promise."

She turned so that she was lying across his lap putting her arms around his neck. "I love you, Noah."

"I love you t-"

"No," she interrupted softly "I love you and it's not because how amazing you've been about all this or how well you take care of me. I want you know that. I want you to understand that my feelings for you have nothing to do with me being sick. I was already falling for you long before this." She looked down shyly before looking up with grin, "The first time you threw a slushy at me actually."

"What?"

She laughed seeing the surprised and guilty look on his face. He was still kicking himself for starting that, especially on her.

"The first time I ever saw you, I thought you were just a typical jock. Then do you remember during freshmen year and I was having a…fit because I did not get the lead in the school play of 'Wizard of Oz'? Since freshmen did not get the leads."

He nodded confused, "Yeah, so?"

"Everyone was just looking at me and Kurt was trying to pacify me. One of the reason I use to "pitch' fits is because I knew no-one could handle me. You just walked over and threw the slushy at me telling me to chill out." She tightened her embrace, "I was outraged and yet intrigued. You were the first one to stand up to me." She smiled wickedly, "I thought it very sexy."

He smirked but then he added softly, "I am sorry though, you know that right. I would never do anything like that aga-" But Rachel cut him off bringing her lips down onto his. He groaned sliding her body closer to his. She ran her hands over his head pulling his lips ever closer. The kiss growing more heated.

Puck almost lost it when he heard her groan slightly as he ran his hand down her thigh. She pulled back trailing kisses down his jaw line to his neck while lifting up his shirt running her hand over his stomach, grinning as she felt his muscle tense and quiver under her touch.

He growled before picking her up around her waist, she let out a giggle as he threw down on the bed before pinning her with his body. He leaned down recapturing her lips but before she could lose herself entirely, the door flew open causing Puck to jump backwards.

"Ma!" He shouted out in surprise. "Uh…What are you doing here?"

Ruth Puckerman just stared at her son, he might have had her looks but he certainly did not have her brains. "I live here, Noah." She told him sarcastically.

"Yeah, but um… this is Rachel. We were just…"

"Noah, stop before your brain explodes." Ruth looked over to a blushing Rachel who quickly stood up straightening out her clothes. "Hello, Mrs. Puckerman it's nice to finally meet you."

Ruth nodded taking her hand, "So you're the Rachel I have been hearing so much about."

Rachel nodded, slightly intimidated as she looked her up and down.

Ruth finally grinned, "Now I see what all the fuss is about." Before walking out of the room she turned, "I hope you will stay for dinner."

"Thank-You, I would love too. Do you need some help?"

Ruth smiled, "That would be lovely."

Rachel grinned and kissed his cheek before hurrying after her.

Puck groaned, "I'll be right down, Ma."

He stalked down the hall, "right after I take the coldest shower known to man." He grumbled slamming the bathroom door shut.

* * *

Puck walked Rachel to her car after dinner, "I'm sorry about earlier." He told her wrapping his arms around her.

She shook her head happily, "Don't be. I loved meeting your mom, she's great."

He grinned, "Yeah and she loved you. Of course, as long as you are Jewish I do not think it would have mattered. You could have been witch and she wouldn't care."

Rachel laughed kissing him softly, "Good-night."

"Night, Love you."

"Love you too." Rachel turned to get into her car but Puck touched her waist turning her around, "You okay to drive. You're not too tired or dizzy?"

She shook her head, "I'm fine. Dinner helped edge the last bit of dizziness away and I feel awake. I will be home in ten minutes anyway."

He nodded but asked her to call him when she got there anyway. She promised before heading out. As he made his way inside, he could see his mom washing dishes. "I like her." She told him without turning around.

He grinned, "Yeah, she's Jewish so of course you like her."

"Well, that does help but that's not why," She turned smiling, "You love her."

He nodded surprised his mom had noticed it because although he told her they were now dating he had yet to mention love.

"Don't look so shock Noah; I know love when I see it." She came putting her hand down over his, "I was worried after your father left that you would never let anyone else in. You almost didn't but I can see that changing."

She smiled down at her son. "She makes you happy which is all I could ever want so for that alone I like her. But I can also see why you love her. Which is important and even though I know it doesn't matter, I want you to know that I approve."

"Thanks, Ma." He whispered before hugging her tightly.

* * *

The next day Rachel fell into rehearsal a few minutes early. She was feeling pretty out of it. She had been unable to sleep as much as she supposed to because she had been determined to catch up on her schoolwork refusing to fall behind. She collapsed into her chair sighing deeply. Puck stared at her noticing her pale face, he came up behind her rubbing her shoulders.

She purred contently, "Thanks, Hon."

"You did to much today." He told her sharply.

She glared for a moment but he just glared back, "You're pushing yourself too hard, Rach. You have to make sure you get your rest. I know you skipped your nap to go to the library." His worry causing his voice to be a little harsher than normal.

She pulled away " I have a test in Geometry tomorrow." She told him defensively.

He rolled his eyes, " I could care less about a stupid test. You're still pretending that there is nothing wrong with you. That you can still do everything like you use too. Well I'm sorry but you can't." He told her angrily.

She stood up her entire body tense. She paced for a minute before turning back to him.

"I'm sorry Noah but I refuse to change my entire life. I've already given up dance and being able to walk two feet without feeling like I'm dying. Do you know what it feels like having to go to sleep at nine because you can't keep your eyes open any longer. Do you know how it feels having to sit down every time you try to walk and everyone stares at you because you can't do gym or having to go take a NAP in the middle of the day like a TWO YEAR OLD!" She was shouting now, tears rolling her down her cheeks.

"Do you know what its like for the person you love to suddenly just collapse in your arms?" He shouted back. "To watch her being loaded in ambulance, praying that she's ok. Then to see her in a hospital bed and know there is not a damn thing you can do for her."

He stopped noticing her tears, he walked over putting his arms around her. She fell against his chest, feeling sick she had never realized how hard that had been on him.

"I'm sorry, Noah."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I was worried that's all."

She shook her head pulling back slightly, "You were right to yell. I have been pushing it." She looked up at him cupping his face, "I love you Noah and I can't imagine what I would do if it were you in the hospital. The very idea makes me ill."

Puck kissed her deeply before walking back down his seat, pulling her down on his lap, "I love you, Rachel. I know how hard is this for you." He told her as he cupped her chin, "But you can't do this to yourself. You're going have to find a way to live your life with CFS instead of trying to fight it. Because I guarantee you will lose if you keep trying." He told her quietly."

She nodded, "I love you too, Noah. I'm sorry about today."

He smiled, "You have nothing to be sorry for babe but if you really want to make it up to me…" He trailed off smiling wolfishly.

Rachel giggled as he tightened his arms before capturing her lips, she melted against him knowing he was right. It was time to stop wishing things could go back to before and embrace what she had now.

Just then Matt and Mike walked into rehearsal making gag noises as they noticed Puck and Rachel making out. Rachel blushed pulling away but Puck just rolled his eyes at them before rearranging her so she could stay on his lap comfortably. After everyone had rolled in, Rachel told them everything she had worked out last night.

Mr. Shue grinned, "Rachel, that's sounds great. Much better than what I had planned. Why don't you show us a little bit of what you mean."

Puck tightened his grip but before he could speak, Rachel shook her head, "I'm sorry guys. I'm really not feeling good so I need to sit for all rehearsal today." Puck rubbed her back proud of her for not pushing herself.

"Kurt head over here… good. All-right, start the music and lets see how it looks." She watched with narrowed eyes.

Puck thought everyone looked pretty good but just a minute or two in, she shook her head. "Stop. Sorry guys but you were all off . This routine is from "singing in the rain." you need have a little…bounce in your step. Brittany, Quinn, and Santana come here."

They walked up to her with curious looks. "Do a routine."

"What?" They all asked at the same time.

"Do a cheer routine. One you would do before a big game." She told them seriously. Puck grinned and shrugged at the others. Having no idea what she was she was doing but he love watching her take charge, finding it incredibly sexy.

They girls shrugged but did one there usual routines. After they were finished Rachel nodded excitedly. "Yes, now see that's the kind of energy you need for this. Everyone think and do cheerleader."

Puck smothered a laugh at the other guys faces feeling grateful he had pulled himself out of this routine to help Rachel.

Matt just stared at her while Finn started shuffling muttering under his breath softly, "cheerleader, I am the cheerleader. Be the cheerleader."

Mike turned glaring slightly at Rachel, "there is no way I'm doing that. Its bad enough that I'm-"

"Do it, Michael." Rachel interrupted narrowing her gaze.

Mike swallowed nervously noticing the glint in her eye. "Yes, Ma'am." He muttered.

Rachel nodded happily, "Kurt I want to talk to you afterward because I have idea for costumes."

Mr. Shue stood up, "Oh, Rachel I've got that handle. You see the drama depart-"

"No, that's okay, Mr. Shue" Rachel interrupted sweetly causing Puck to laugh slightly recognizing that she used this voice when she was the most dangerous. "I'll handle everything. You won't have to worry about doing a thing."

She smiled at the teacher before turning back to the group, "From the top." She ordered causing everyone to scramble.

* * *

**Let me know what you think as always!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys!! Sorry for being late. Hope you enjoy chapter 11! I hope it was worth the wait.

* * *

******

Rachel took a deep breath; she loved feeling the fresh brisk air hit her lungs. She closed her eyes as the fall air fell around her. When she re-opened her eyes she caught Puck's anxious stare from the sidelines, she smiled and waved to let him know she was fine. He grinned back but it was still slightly anxious. She knew that he was nervous about her being there to watch him play.

"Hey, Rachel!" A voice hollered. Turning she grinned as she saw Mercedes and Tina heading towards her.

"Hi, guys. What are you doing here?" She asked curiously knowing that her friends would rather gouge out their eyes rather than watch a football game. Especially a McKinley game when the chances of them winning were slim to none.

Mercedes rolled her eyes "I knew you would be here for Puck and I figured I should come to one of Kurt's games. He gives me play by play of all his dance moves for each kick anyway."

Tina shrugged sheepishly, "Mercedes threatened to make me be "Glenda, the good witch for Halloween if I didn't come with her."

Rachel laughed, tucking her windblown hair behind her ears. "What?" She asked noticing that Mercedes was staring at her slightly.

"You're different." Mercedes stated bluntly.

"Uh…, "Rachel trailed off unsure how she meant that.

"You seem better. More like your old self except…relaxed." Rachel smiled softly looking down at the ground. "Noah's good for me," was all she replied before refocusing her attention to the game.

She knew squat about football even after asking Puck a billion question wanting to know a little about the game he loved. He had laughed trying to explain it to her and the fact that she had maybe understood one word he had said. He finally kissed her on the head and told her to just cheer every few minutes and not worry about the rest.

She suddenly shot to her feet clapping and cheering. Tina looked over confused, "what happened? Did we do something?"

"I have no idea but I was told to cheer so that's what I'm doing." Rachel answered sitting back down calmly.

"Hello, Girls." Ruth Puckerman interrupted with a smile.

Rachel stood up giving her quick hug, "Hi, Mrs. Puckerman. Noah didn't mention you were coming."

"I know. I usually cannot come because of work but I was able to get off a little early. Rachel this is Sara."

Rachel smiled over at the fifteen-year-old girl next to her mother. She looked just like Noah; except her eyes were chocolate brown and her thick black hair fell down in waves over her back. She had a slim figure that was starting to show of womanhood. Rachel bit back a smile knowing that in a year or so Puck would have to be beating the boys off with a bat.

"Hello, Sara. It's nice to finally meet you."

Sara smiled shyly dimples gracing her cheeks. "Thanks, its nice to meet you too. Noah told me about you being in the hospital last week, are you feeling better?" She asked quietly.

Rachel nodded, "Yes, I'm fine."

Ruth stared at her for moment before turning towards Sara, "hey sweetie, would you mind going to the concession stand and getting me a drink?"

"Sure, Ma, **" **

"We will go with you, "Mercedes offered.

As Sara and them headed down the bleachers Ruth turned towards Rachel, her eyes filled with motherly concern, "Rachel I hope you don't mind me asking but are you ok? Noah filled me in with what you're dealing with and I was just wondering if you wanted to talk about it?"

"Thanks, Mrs. Puckerman, that's sweet but I'm okay." Rachel answered automatically.

Ruth nodded slowly, turning her gaze to the game below, "you know I was just a year older than Sara when I got pregnant with Noah." Rachel stared stunned at the calm in her voice as Ruth continued to watch the game not even looking at her.

"We had been together since I was thirteen and it just happened. I had no idea what to do. Elijah, that's Noah's father was just a year older and we probably had two cents between us. When we finally got the courage to tell our folks, my parents were horrified but they agreed to help but his…well it was not pleasant. Elijah was so outraged at their demand that he dump me and that we give the baby up for adoption. He didn't say a word to them; he just dropped to his knee and proposed right in front of them."

"That sounds like something Noah would do," Rachel told her quietly smiling as she watched him run across the field.

Ruth nodded smiling proudly, "Yes it does. It took me forever to answer. I was terrified, I was only sixteen and he was asking me to be a wife and mother. Everything I had dreamed of was gone." She turned towards her, her eyes bright with unshed tears, "I wanted to go to school in England. I made sure I had a 4.0 all through school so I would be eligible for scholarships and I knew I was being asked to choose. Then I looked down into the eyes of this man who was staring at me with so much love and such a fierce protectiveness and I knew what I had to do. We were married three months later."

Rachel gulped past the lump in her throat wondering why she was telling her this.

"My entire pregnancy I just kept thinking my plans were changed forever and everything that I thought I wanted was gone. I adjusted but it wasn't until the day that Noah was born that I realized that my dream was nothing compared to having my son in my arms."

Ruth put her hand on Rachel's arm. "I know what's like to have the rug ripped out from underneath you. To have everything you've worked for suddenly vanish and to realize all that time you have worked for that one goal was for nothing but I'm here to tell you that sometimes life has a way of taking away your dreams and giving you the best reality you could ever hope for."

Rachel could feel the tears slipping down her cheeks and Ruth wrapped her arms around her, "I have a feeling Rachel that something you didn't even know you wanted is about to come in your life that is going to make your Broadway dream seem like nothing."

"You really think so?" Rachel whispered.

"With all my heart."

Rachel smiled and gave in to her impulse; wrapping her arms around Ruth. "Thanks, Mrs. Puckerman."

"Ruth."

"Thanks, Ruth." Rachel hesitated for a moment before her curiosity got the best of her, "If you don't mind me asking, what happened between you and Noah's dad?"

Ruth sighed giving a sad smile, "We were really happy for the first few years. We struggled but somehow we were able to make a life together. We had Sara three years after Noah and I guess I just took for granted that because I was happy and content so was he." She shrugged helplessly, "He left when Noah was six and Sara was three. He never said why but one day I woke up and he was gone. You know when I got pregnant I was so focused on what I was losing I never stopped to think of what he was. I guess he decided that keeping that dream whatever it was, was more important than his family."

"I'm sorry," Rachel, told her feeling terrible for asking.

"No, its okay. Noah and Sara is the best thing to ever happen to me and I know if I had to do it all over again, I would." Ruth smiled as Noah scored a touchdown causing McKinley's first score of the season.

* * *

Noah hurried to his truck, he had sent Rachel a text telling him to meet him there and he knew the air was getting cold. He did not want her standing out there to long. He smiled as he saw her sitting in the bed of his truck. Her longs legs covered in jeans, a sweatshirt and a leather jacket over it. Her hair down and blowing around her face.

"Hey, babe, "He kissed her before sitting down next to her.

"Hey, Noah. Good game." Rachel told him happily leaning into his chest as his arms wrapped around her.

He laughed, his chest rumbling underneath her, "Did you understand anything that happened?"

"No, well your mom helped explain a few things but mostly not. Although I do know that you scored a touchdown but that's about it."

"Ma was here?" He asked confused, "She usually works late on Fridays."

"She was able to get off early. Both her and Sara were here." She grinned cheekily, "Except Sara ended up sitting with some freshmen boy for most of the game."

Puck sat up straight, "What? And Ma let her! Who was -What?" He demanded feeling her body shake not understanding why Rachel was finding this so funny.

"I'm sorry Noah, but what did you except? Sara is very pretty and she is fifteen. Of course boys are going to be coming around."

"Over my dead body. There is no way in HELL my little sister is going any where near a boy until she's at least thirty." He told her harshly making a mental note to find out who this boy was and use him as example so that ever guy in Lima would know that Sara was off limits.

Rachel laughed softly patting his hand, "whatever you say, Noah."

Puck frowned realizing that she patronizing him but before he could reply he saw Rachel yawn deeply, her eyes fluttering slightly.

He swept her up carrying to towards the passenger seat, "Sorry, babe. You're probably exhausted."

She nodded wrapping her arms around his neck. As he set her down in the seat, she grabbed his arm pulling him in close. She kissed him deeply, wondering why it was that every time he would touch her, sparks would fly before her eyes. They had probably kissed over a thousand times these past two weeks and her lips and skin still tingled and burn. He groaned low in his throat as his arms circled her waist sliding her closer. Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her chest against his.

He pulled back slightly running his lips down her neck. She arched her back giving him better access. She moaned as his touch burned her skin feeling it all through her body. His breath was haggard as he recaptured her lips; he kissed her deeply for a few minutes before pulling back, "You're making it very difficult to take you home." He whispered laying his forehead against hers.

She smiled trying to re-catch her breath. She leaned in kissing him softly before climbing back into the truck.

As he took her home, Rachel took his hand. She smiled the whole way home realizing that in some ways she ought to be grateful to CFS because without it and that time in the hospital she might have never ended up with him.

"What's that smile for?" Puck asked with a smirk.

She shrugged but scooted a little closer, he let go of her hand wrapping his arm around her waist.

"You want go to the park tomorrow?" Rachel asked.

Puck looked down in surprise, "Sure but why?"

"I have decided something. It's time to stop looking at CFS as a curse and maybe think of it as blessing."

Puck pulled the truck over to the side; he turned so he was facing her, "What do you mean, Rach? He asked quietly.

"I mean I'm seventeen and I've never slept in past six in the morning in my life. Tomorrow is the first Saturday in years when I don't have to be at three different dance and singing lessons." She smiled softly, "I get to relax and just enjoy the weekend. It is supposed to be beautiful tomorrow and I realized that all I wanted to do is go to the park with you. We can walk around and be together. Maybe this was my body's way of telling me that, that this was all it needed all along "

Rachel kissed his cheek, "I know that I still won't be able to sing and dance like before but for the first time it feels okay." She told him softly.

Puck stared down before gathering her up kissing her deeply.

"I'll pick you up at noon," He whispered huskily in amazement at this woman, never feeling more lucky than he did at that moment.

She grinned, "I'll be ready."

* * *

**Let me know what you think!! I love hearing from you!!!**

**One more chapter and then epilogue. Thanks again!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys!! I have over 200 reviews which I cannot even tell you how blown away I am by that! Thanks so much. I hope you enjoy the last chapter!!! Thanks for everything!**

* * *

"Babe… Baby, breathe" Puck told Rachel rubbing her back trying not to laugh but his lips twitched anyway.

"If Finn misses that step I will…" Rachel trailed off not being able to find a punishment suitable for the Quarterback, "Humph, well it won't be pleasant." She growled, running her fingers through her hair again.

Puck grabbed her hands, "Rach, would you stop that. I don't particularly want a bald girlfriend."

She blushed, "Sorry, hon. I'm just nerv-MICHAEL, WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!!" She screeched catching Mike trying to sneak by her in his basketball shorts and t-shirt.

Mike turned his eyes wide. "Um…"

"You are on in ten minutes, why are you not in costume?" Rachel demanded her hands clenched into fists at her side with her legs spread as though she was assuming a fighting position.

Mike let out a long breath, "It's just…Have you seen the costumes Kurt picked out for us?" He demanded, "I mean its something my grandfather would have worn. I know because my grandma drags out those old photos every time I visit. I can't go on stage in that." He said with strange look on his face before folding his arms as though he had made his stand and that's all there was to it.

Rachel narrowed her eyes to a slit, reminding Puck of those old animal discoveries shows he use to watch when he was a kid. She looked like one of those Mama tigers when someone got too close to her cub. Mike's dead, was his only thought as Rachel took a step forward.

"Michael, I will say this one time and one time only. You WILL be on stage in five minutes and in your costume or I will take you from a bull to cow in thirty seconds." She hissed as the color drained from Mike's face. "Are we clear?"

He stared at her unblinking. Puck walked forward taking Rachel into his arms. She was stiff as a board glaring at Mike who seemed unable to move. She let out a frustrated groan before burying her head against his chest. "If he has not moved by the time I turn around, I'm going to your truck and getting the pliers."

Puck let out slight chuckle but quickly mouthed to Mike over her head, _"run". _

Mike sprinted for changing rooms practically knocking people off their feet his haste to get there.

Rachel drew her head back slightly, "I hope Quinn can hit that note. She was able to yesterday but she has been having problems and this is her first solo. Do you think I should go down and run through it with her one last time?" Her breathing was coming in fast and her face was flushed.

Puck rolled his eyes, "Rachel, would you chill. It's just the talent show. Its not even sectionals, why are you freaking out so bad?" He demanded.

"I'm sorry, it's just… It's different when you're not out there doing yourself and having to watch. Plus I directed this and everyone hates it, well it will be my fault." She whispered quietly.

Pucks face softened and he began running his hands over her back, "its going to be fine, Rach. Trust me on this, ok."

Rachel nodded, taking a deep breath. Mr. Shue came running over, "Its time guys. Come on Rachel, I have seats saved right in the front.

Rachel smiled slightly as Puck kissed her quickly, "See you in a few." He whispered before hurrying backstage. He had decided not perform in this one because of everything Rachel was going through and he wanted to help her out as much as he could so he was the one who built the sets for the number. It was his job to turn on their music and to handle all the backstage work tonight. As the lights dimmed and he saw everyone take their places, he peeked out behind the curtain noticing Rachel closing her eyes taking a deep breath.

She settled back into her seat with a confident smile on her lips showing no hint of her nerves. Puck smirked, there was girl he knew and loved but as he turned the music on and focused his attention back to the stage he couldn't help thinking, "if they mess this up for her, I will personally kick all their asses."

* * *

Rachel waited with bated breath wondering how it was possible to have such stage fright when one was not even performing. She was sure that someone was going to fall or completely mess up on a step. They had went with the number 'good morning' from Singing in the Rain, expanding slightly so that it would fit a bigger group. Rachel had argued with Mr. Shue on who the three main leads should be. He had originally given the role to Tina, Finn, and Kurt. When she had heard him announce it she vehemently shook her head, _"Sorry, Mr. Shue. But it has to be Quinn, Matt, and Mike."_

"_Uh… Rachel, I'm not sure-"_

"_No, this number is not about singing alone. In fact its second fiddle to the dancing and Quinn, Matt, and Mike are our best dancers. It won't work otherwise. In fact if we put them in the background the audience will be confused why we only have adequate dancers in the lead when all their eyes are on them in the back." She declared confidently._

"_Gee, Rachel. Don't hold back, tell us how you really feel?" Kurt replied sarcastically._

_Rachel waved her hand dismissively not even bothering to glance over at him, "Don't be silly. You know I love you but this has nothing to do with it. You guys simply don't have the dance skills for this role." _

"_Although my self esteem is about the size of a peanut now, she's right." Kurt declared to Mr. Shue. "Those three are perfect." _

"_All-righ-"_

"_Great," Rachel interrupted before he could finish, "It's settled then. Places everyone."_

The music filled the room signally that it was time. She grabbed her armrest clenching it as the performance began. As she watched them dance, she was filled with joy. Everyone was doing terrific and Quinn was practically glowing up on the stage. Every move was completely synchronized and all the vocals harmonized beautifully. When it was finally over she was filled with a pride that she had never felt before. She jumped to her feet clapping and cheering as the room exploded into applause. As the last two acts went on, she couldn't stop grinning.

Finally it was time to announce the winner. Riley Conner's the class president came on stage, "By an unanimous vote, the winner of this year talent show goes to…New Directions for Singing in the Rain." She declared.

Rachel sat there stunned as Mr. Shue jumped to his feet clapping.

Puck let out a shrill whistle before hurrying down the steps to Rachel. She was grinning from ear to ear and she jumped into his arms the moment she saw him. "They did it, Noah!" She yelled happily.

"Actually babe, you did it." He whispered in her ear before sitting her back down. As everyone climbed on stage to accept the trophy. Rachel was surprised to see Finn nod to Mr. Shue who quickly walked up taking the microphone. "Hello, everyone. We want thank you all for coming."

"What's going on?" Rachel asked as she sat back down in her seat.

Puck shrugged, "No clue but knowing Mr. S. his speech will probably be an hour." Rachel smacked his arm lightly but gave him grin.

"I'm sure most of you noticed that a certain someone was missing from our number tonight." Rachel blushed as Mr. Shue looked over at her with a slight wink. "Rachel Berry has recently gone through what I call a life curve ball. Causing her to change some priorities. While she is still apart of New Directions she is no longer physically able to participate to her full talent. She has handled this setback with a courage and grace beyond her years. She has discovered a new talent though because even though I'm the official director of New Directions. Miss Berry was the one who directed this entire number and it was phenomenal as you all saw. So even though she is still a junior. We would like to offer Miss Berry the job of being a teacher's aid in music. And I would like to offer Rachel the chance to be my co-director for the club."

Rachel sat stunned as the school interrupted into applause and Noah grabbed her hand squeezing lightly. She could feel tears building in her eyes as the gleeks and Mr. Shue beckoned her to the stage. Puck took her hand leading her up the stage. Mercedes and Tina came forward next to her while Puck wrapped his arms around her waist.

"One more thing," Kurt announced taking over the microphone. "There is one thing Rachel has dreamed of her whole life and because of some recent physical ailments it no longer seems possible. So for you, Miss. Berry" He beckoned Artie forward who rolled over holding out a small trophy, "an honoree Tony."

Rachel gasped as she looked down into the small statue. Noticing that it even had her name on it, she could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks. Before she could even form a reply, Noah took a step back from her and began clapping as hard as he could and pretty soon the entire school was clapping and cheering for her Rachel Berry. She was unable to speak as gratitude and love filled her.

She turned seeing the pride shining out of Pucks eyes. She smiled and nodded to everyone wishing she had some way of conveying how much this meant to her. As Puck leaned forward and captured her lips she realized that Ruth had been right. Sometimes reality is so much sweeter than any dream.

* * *

**Hey guys!! Last chapter but I plan on doing a short epilogue. I hope you enjoyed it!!**

**Let me know what you think as always!! **


	13. Epilogue

**Hey Guys!! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to upload the Epilogue. I wanted to thank everyone for all the reviews/Alerts/Favorites that means sooo much to me!! I am blown away by the responses I have been given for this story. I really appreciate all of it! Also the name of the college that Rachel attends is fiction, If such a school exists I am not aware of it.**

**So here we go the final part of "Here for you." Hope you enjoy!!**

* * *

**Two Years later…**

"You got everything babe?" Puck asked loading the last bit of Rachel's luggage into his truck. She nodded double checking her purse one final time. The day was finally here, the day she was leaving home. She took a deep breath before smiling at her fathers. She leaned in to hug them one more time. Her father David chuckled wrapping her up in a big bear hug before stepping back while Jonathan clutched at her acting as though he was physically incapable of letting go.

"Papa…Can't breathe," She choked out.

"Jonathan…Jonathan," David called out prying him off of her.

"I'm sorry," Her father choked out, "It's just…I'm going to miss you, you're my baby girl."

"I know, Papa. I'm going miss you too." Rachel told him soothingly, "But Noah and I are only moving an hour away. We will see each other a lot."

He nodded, leaning back into David.

Puck stepped forward as Jonathan and David hugged him goodbye as well. Over the past two years these men had become like fathers to him and he knew that he would miss seeing them daily as much as Rachel.

As Rachel climbed into the truck she let out a sigh in relief. While she hated saying goodbye to her fathers she was anxious for the next chapter of her life to begin.

During her last few years of high-school acting as Co-Director for glee and helping out as a teacher's aid in music, she had discovered a new talent and passion. She had started writing scripts and doing quite a bit of directing. She had written a lot for New Directions and almost completely taking over for Mr. Shue and even helping out the Drama club as well. She had even been accepted to NYU for their film program but she declined. She had decided to attend McDerby College here in Ohio which specialized in Film, Screenwriting and Photography. It was also only twenty minutes from Ohio State where Puck had been accepted on a football and Music scholarship.

She looked over at Puck who automatically turned the radio down, his hand reaching out for hers. "Babe, it's going to take awhile to get there with traffic and all. Why don't you go ahead and rest for awhile. I know you're exhausted."

Rachel sighed, making a face, "I doubt I could sleep, Noah. I'm too excited. "She suddenly let out a yawn and then stuck her tongue at Puck's smug grin and within a minute or two she was fast asleep.

Puck chuckled, his girl never changed. While Rachel had finally quit fighting her illness it was still hard for her. She would push herself as hard as she could but she was getting better. She was starting to get a handle on it and she was slowly gaining more energy and she was able to sing without feeling as though she had been running a marathon but she still couldn't dance. He knew that she still missed it but she no longer felt like her life was missing something.

Puck grinned as they passed by the sign that said you are now leaving Lima. He was finally getting out of this damn town and he thanked his lucky stars that Rachel was going with him. Because they were both going to school so close together they had decided to get a one bedroom apartment. Since McDerby didn't cost near as much as NYU and Rachel's college fund had quite bit extra left over. Jonathan and David had agreed to pay for the first years rent.

Health wise it was probably best for Rachel who doubted she would be able to get the amount of rest she needed in a dormitory and for Puck…Well it was absolutely in his best interest to have Rachel in his arms every night.

School didn't start for another week but they were heading up so they could move in and get settled before it started. Puck had been a little nervous; worried that Rachel would push herself to hard causing her to have a setback. However, he was relieved when she showed him her class schedule noticing that she had not signed up for everything under the sun. Plus she had given him permission to kick her in the butt if she stopped taking care of herself the way she should.

As they hit the freeway, he thought back to last night as New Directions had gotten together for their last final jam. Kurt and Mercedes were on their way to New York for design school. Artie and Tina would be getting married in the summer and settling down in Lima.

Finn was going to be at State with him while Quinn had decided to go Julliard. After working with Rachel, her singing had really approved and since the Talent show Junior Year, Quinn had thrown herself into music and dance and was now the one dreaming of Broadway. She and Rachel had really developed into great friendship, which Puck still found weird but he figured it was no weirder than the Bad Ass Jock who use to throw slushy at the "Show tune Broadway Berry" falling in love. Santana was one her way to L.A. with Mike (Just as friends and roommates or so they claimed). Matt had been accepted into Art school in Chicago and Brittany well no-one knew, not even her about what she wanted to do but for right now she would work with Sue as co-coach for the cheerios.

Last night had been fun but sad as everyone said good-bye. Puck couldn't believe that the people he had terrorized for most of high school had become his family. They had agreed to get together at least once a year for a mini reunion. Before he knew it, he was pulling into the apartment building. He leaned over shaking Rachel gently, "Babe…Baby wake up," He whispered kissing her softly.

She shuffled before opening her eyes, "are we home?" She asked sleepily."

Puck grinned before pulling her close, "Yeah, babe, were home."

* * *

Let me know what you think as always!! Thanks again for everything!!!


End file.
